


Happy to be Poisoned

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZADE, ZaDr, zim Dib romance, zim dib enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: A sonnet in Dib's view.





	Happy to be Poisoned

I wake with the hope of another thrill.  
The thrill that controls me and consumes me,  
The one that ignites when you charge to kill.  
It gives me worth that the others don't see.  
But I see it and you also feel it,   
That thrill you also love and crave to own.  
That poison that we ingest with each hit,  
The ones we give each other like pleased moans.  
Because there's no way out of our cursed hell.  
From that thrill we can not move either way.  
We refuse to fall but yet our goals fell,  
For we say 'not to win nor lose today'.  
Our tainted blood screams 'continue the fight',  
And we gladly forget what's wrong and right


End file.
